Green Arrow Unlimited: The Beginning
Green Arrow'' Unlimited: The Beginning ''is a movie released in 2018.This is telling Green Arrow's true origins. Plot Summary Billionaire playboy Oliver Queen is discovered on a remote Pacific island, having been shipwrecked for the previous five years. Oliver is welcomed back home to Star City by his sister Thea Queen, girlfriend Laurel Lance, and adopted father Mayor Walter Steele. They can sense that Oliver has changed, and try to question him about his time on the island after viewing the numerous scars that have riddled his body. At the same time, former marine John Diggle accepts an offer from Lieutenant Quentin Lance to become a sergeant. Both men are swiftly acquainted with the corruption and violence of Star City, with Lance and Diggle witnessing Corporal Stein and a group of corrupt S.W.A.T team members assaulting a teenager named Roy Harper for fun. Lance and Diggle defend Roy from Stein and Roy leaves after getting money from Diggle. Diggle angrily demands to know why those police officers would do that. However, Lance just keeps quiet. Diggle is angered at first, then he sees a sadness in Lance and says in his head: "He dealt with something like this before, he just gave up." Later, Oliver dresses as a hooded archer known as the Green Arrow. The SCPD is suppose to bust a ring of carjackers, unaware that the gang have hijacked an armored car full of gold from the Star City Mint on the pay of a mysterious individual. When the individual's henchmen, led by Butch Gilzean, show up to collect the gold, Butch has the carjackers killed instead of paying them. The Green Arrow pursues the henchmen in a motorcycle, but lose them at a bridge. They get in trouble with Lance over it. Elsewhere, Susan Williams and her cameraman, are listening in on their radio when they follow the henchmen. Their hideout is Governor Damien Dhark's home, a mansion built alongside a deep gorge in the countryside. It turns out Dhark himself, a corrupt official with knowledge of the dark arts, voodoo in particular, is behind the gold thefts and has something big in the works relating to the city's upcoming anniversary celebration. Susan discovers that they're melting the stolen gold down for some unspecified pursue. Spotted, she and her cameraman flee, running Gilzean over with the news van, killing him. Instead of abandoning him, Dhark takes Gilzean inside into his alchemy laboratory and sends some thugs to kidnap Susan and her cameraman. Susan took photos of the smelting operation, and, developing them, gives them to her cameraman to give to Quentin's daughter Laurel Lance at the D.A's office at City Hall. Two henchmen attempt to abduct her, but run afoul of Green Arrow. Susan escapes and the henchmen are arrested. Meanwhile, the cameraman goes to City Hall with the photos. Laurel isn't there, so he gives the pictures to staffer Rene Ramirez. On his way out, henchman Greg Osborne ambushes and kidnaps him. Diggle takes the prisoner to SCPD where he gets in trouble with Lieutenant Lance for punching one of them. In the meantime, Susan Williams is kidnapped at her apartment. Diggle decides to question the captured henchmen for information regarding Susan's whereabouts, however, Lance reveals he released the prisoners under orders from Captain Brian Nudocerdo. Furious, Diggle confronts Nudocerdo, who reprimands them for arrested "private citizens with the license to carry concealed weapons." He puts him on patrol duty, and Lance refuses to stick up for them. After they're gone it is revealed Nudocerdo is in league with Dhark. At Dhark's mansion, Susan and her cameraman are interrogated. Under the threat of getting shot, the cameraman reveals what he did with the photos and he and Susan are imprisoned in a cave overlooking the mansion's foundry. Dhark then revives the dead Gilzean as an intelligent super-strong zombie and tests his strength by having him fight and kill the two henchmen who got arrested. He reveals Gilzean's real name to be Cyrus Gold, renames him as Solomon Grundy, and sends him to kill Laurel. Diggle's first call on guard duty is from a security guard at City Hall, complaining about the abandoned news van (left there when Leonard kidnapped the cameraman). They're there overseeing its being towed by mechanics when Callie arrives and is shown the photographs of Dhark's gold-smelting operation by Rene Ramirez. She realizes the Governor is corrupt. Solomon Grundy arrives, knocks out Rene, and throws Laurel out the window. She is recued by Green Arrow, who catches her. Solomon Grundy shoots at Green Arrow and Diggle, blowing up Diggle's cruiser. That forces the trio to escape by stealing the mechanics' tow truck. A chase ensues with Solomon Grundy riding in a helicopter firing at them. The chase ends in a park where they end up crashing into the water of a large lake after hitting a cyclist. Diggle manages to dog paddle to shore, concealing his inability to swim, when the helicopter lands and Solomon Grundy gets out and knocks him aside, taking Laurel. Meanwhile, Green Arrow was rescuing the cyclist they hit from drowning. The helicopter flies away with Laurel a prisoner on board, and Diggle and Green Arrow argue whose fault it was. The SCPD arrive, led by Lance. At City Hall, an enraged Mayor Steele chews out Captain Nudocerdo. He orders him to arrest whoever is responsible for all the destruction, as he believes terrorists are responsible and he doesn't want the anniversary celebration, which is to be held at Dhark's home that night, disrupted. Nudocerdo decides to find scapegoats and selects Diggle. Stein and his men arrive at the park to arrest Diggle over Lance's protests, but Green Arrow helps Diggle escape. Upon learning the order originated from Nudocerdo, Lance goes and confronts him as Stein is helping him get ready for Dhark's party. Lance demands to know whether or not Nudocerdo is corrupt, however, Nudocerdo neither confirms nor denies it and threatens Lance's career. After he leaves, Lance decides to have him arrested and goes to a Judge who owes him a favor. At Dhark's mansion, Green Arrow and Sgt. Diggle sneak in with plans to rescue Laurel and Susan. Dhark eats dinner with the captive Laurel in a private dining room while everyone else is in a different part of the house preparing for the party. He explains his plan is to eliminate all city leaders, including Steele, by serving them poisoned wine at the party, and take over. The stolen, melted down gold is being used to make a new currency. Laurel stabs his hand with a steak knife, causing his hand to become deformed and purple. She almost escapes but is recaptured by the recently arrived Captain Nudocerdo. Attempting to intervene, Diggle and the Green Arrow are easily beaten up by Grundy and subdued. In the alchemy laboratory, Dhark reveals he has been using drugs to make the homeless and others in Star City be his new city's workforce and that he has been using a magic totem to give him his dark powers. He has her imprisoned with Susan and the cameraman and orders Nudocerdo to kill Sgt Diggle and the Green Arrow and then leaves, but they overpower Nudocerdo and lock him inside a shallow pit with a hinged lid. In the foundry, they knock out Leonard and free Susan, Laurel, and the cameraman from the cage. Grundy appears and he and Diggle fight. The undead henchman almost wins, until, with Laurel's help, Diggle is able to lift him up into the air with a chain. Then the five of them rush to the ballroom and prevent everyone from drinking the poisoned wine. The SCPD led by Lance, arrive, and have a shootout with Dhark's henchmen who are disguised as waiters. Dhark flees down an escape tunnel and tries to leave in his helicopter, but Green Arrow jumps aboard and kicks him out. The corrupt Governor falls down into the gorge to his seeming death. All of Dhark's surviving henchmen are arrested, and so is Nudocerdo after he is found by the SCPD. Steele has him relieved. Steele promotes Lance to captain for his work. To reward Green Arrow for a job well down, the newly appointed Captain Lance calls off the Anti-Vigilante Task Force. Cast * Chris Diamantopoulos as Oliver Queen/Green Arrow * Katie Cassidy as Laurel Lance * Gary Oldman as Captain Quentin Lance * Erik King as Sergeant John Diggle * Colin Salmon as Mayor Walter Steele * Sherman Howard as Damien Dhark * Carly Pope as Susan Williams * Tara Strong as Thea Queen * Crispin Freeman as Roy Harper * Jon Polito as Captain Brian Nudocerdo Category:Green Arrow